


Abstinence

by amelia_petkova



Category: Indiana Jones (1981 1984 1989 2008)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marion gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstinence

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my LJ in March of 2007, before I knew anything about the latest Indiana Jones movie.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Indiana Jones movies.

Marion stared at the village doctor. "_Pregnant?_ You can´t be serious."

The old man nodded and got up from the table they were sitting at in the bar. "You certainly are, miss. The baby has a strong heartbeat. Does the father know?"

"He´ll know, all right," Marion growled, pretending that the twisted dishcloth in her hands was Jones´neck (or another body part).

The doctor was standing at the door, having been warned of Miss Ravenwood´s temper. "One more thing--I strongly advise not drinking alcohol during the pregnancy." The words had barely left his mouth when he left.

_"What?!"_


End file.
